A Frozen Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Victor Fries, also known as Mr. Freeze, was very cold towards people. But can he be the same way towards a child? Read on! Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another terrific story by guestsurprise.**

 **Note: This story takes place before the movie: "Batman: Subzero". All characters belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers. I only take credit for posting the story for guestsurprise.**

* * *

 **A Frozen Heart**

Kunac was getting tired of walking. He was used to the dark and cold elements of the Arctic but this took the cake. He no longer had a family or friends. He was alone. He knew that unless he found a place to live, he wouldn't last long in the elements alone. He sat by a fishing hole and was looking at the water when a man suddenly surfaced.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed and he took off running.

"Wait!" He called after the young boy, but the boy was running far away. The man sighed and then ducked under the water to fish more.

"I need to find food. The sun is going down," he thought out loud. He was almost out of hope when he saw a large cave in the ice. He was so happy that he could jump almost five feet high.

"YES! SHELTER!" He chuckled out. He ran in and tried to find a place to sit down when two polar bears ran in and started growling and roaring.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The boy screamed and he ran the other way. One of the bears grabbed him by the back of his shirt and its' claws dug into his side, causing him to bleed a bit. He screamed in pain and just when he thought he was going to die, he saw a figure walk in and stand in front of him.

"Stop!" He commanded them. The bears growled in frustration, but walked away, leaving the boy on the floor. The man then turned and looked at the boy.

"IT'S YOU! YOU MUST BE A MONSTER! NO MAN CAN SURVIVE IN THAT DEEP OF WATER!" Kunac screeched and he ran to get away.

"Stop!" The man called as he ran after the young boy. The boy was running so fast that he thought he would bust a blood vessel. He was almost to the exit of the cave when he felt something grab him around his upper body.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"Calm yourself, child!" The man said somewhat sternly. His voice sounded cold and emotionless.

"NO! LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!" Kunac screamed. The being only held on to him and did not say anything else. He was about to scream again when the man wrestled him down to the icy floor. He felt the man pin his legs down with his own and he placed a hand over his mouth.

"Hush!" He commanded. Kunac whimpered and tried to get loose but the man would not let him go. He then placed a gentle hand on the boy's side and saw where the bear hurt him.

"You're injured. Remain here; if you move, they will bring you back," the man said coolly as he motioned to the bears. The bears then growled at the boy. Kunac's eyes almost popped out of his skull and he tried to get up once more, but it was no use. After a few moments, he felt the cold, yet gentle fingers touching his wound. He gasped as he saw the blood on the man's hands. The man looked at him and his eyes softened a bit.

"Remain calm, child. You will survive," He said softly. Kunac whimpered sadly as he saw the man pull out a needle and some thread. "However, you will require stitches."

"P-Please! I can't stand needles!" Kunac said fearfully. The man sighed and nodded to his bears. Kunac turned around and screamed as a bear bit him, albeit gently, on his shoulder. It didn't hurt at all, but Kunac was so scared that fell backwards as the bear bit his nerve. The man quickly moved forward and caught the unconscious boy. He gently rubbed the boy's face and then proceeded to sew up his wound.

* * *

 _3 hours later…_

"Ooooh…," Kunac moaned. He looked and saw the man was kneeling down beside him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine. I think," Kunac said as he felt the stitches in his wound.

"What is your name, child?"

"K-Kunac. Who are you?!"  
"My name is Victor Fries, but you may call me Victor. Why are you out here alone?" He asked as he got into a more comfortable position. Once Kunac explained that he didn't have a family or friends, Victor gave him a slightly sad expression.

"I know how it feels to be alone. I live here in solitary with Hotchka and Shaka and my wife, Nora," he said this as he pointed to the woman in the glass case. The boy looked at the woman and then at the bears. He tried to stand up, but one of the bears growled at him. This angered Kunac.

"GO AHEAD! EAT ME! I DON'T HAVE ANYONE WHO CARES FOR ME ANYWAY!" He yelled. The bear stopped and seemed to almost be thinking about his words. Kunac then turned his back on the bear and wiped some angry tears from his eyes. Suddenly, he felt warm fur against his back and a nuzzle on his neck. He turned and saw the bear was cuddling with him. Victor chuckled.

"It appears your bravery has earned his trust," he said. Before Kunac could respond, the bear began to lick him, showing Kunac that he no longer had to fear him. The little boy laughed and he tried to get up, but the bears wouldn't let him. Kunac finally managed to get to his feet, but that's when he bumped into Mr. Fries himself.

"Oh, sorry, Victor!"

"It is alright, Kunac. No harm done," Victor smiled. Kunac wanted to give him a hug but when he put his arms out, Victor suddenly stiffened. He didn't mean to be emotionless, but he was not used to hugs. Kunac's eyes saddened and he turned to walk away, fearing he did the wrong thing.

"Kunac…wait!" Victor said, and he placed a hand on Kunac's shoulder. This surprised Kunac so much that he slipped on the ice. Victor gasped and tried to grab onto him but they both began to slip on the ice towards a large snow pile. They both landed in the snow and Kunac shook his head to get the snow out of his ears. He turned and saw Victor was buried halfway in the snow, only his lower body and legs were showing. He kicked to release himself and Kunac eagerly grabbed on to his leg.

"Kunac…relax…don't pull so hard!" Victor said softly. Kunac was shocked; it almost sounded like he was chuckling.

"I'm just trying to help you Victor!" Kunac gasped as he kept tugging. He felt like he wasn't helping as much as he could. He then let his hand rest on his foot. Kunac once again heard a small chuckle. He put his other hand on Victor's other foot and got a louder chuckle and a tug.

"Kunac…you're not helping me concentrate…," he chuckled through the snow as he squirmed to get out. Kunac then got on his lower back and began to tug on Victor's sides. Victor then began to laugh a bit more and the young boy tried to tug even harder. Kunac now realized he was tickling him!

"Kunac…," he chuckled, his voice still a bit emotionless. Kunac now saw his arms begin to show and he was pulling his head out. Even though it was an accident, he was still afraid. He wanted to help Mr. Fries, but he felt like he made things worse! He began to slip off Victor's back and he was about to head out when Victor wrapped his legs around the boy's legs and gently knocked him over.

"Stay where you are…," he commanded gently. This startled Kunac and he tried to pull free but Victor tightened his grip around the boy's legs. Once he pulled his head out, he turned and saw Kunac shaking a bit.

"P-Please…Mmmmmr. Victor!" He stuttered. Victor kneeled beside him and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"Calm down…it is alright; I am not angry. I know you were just trying to help."

"B-But…"

"Shhh…just relax, Kunac…," he said soothingly as he continued to hug the boy. Kunac hugged him back and let Victor caress his head. After a few moments, they parted.

"Kunac…I want you to remain here with us. I know this is not what you are used to, but I want you to to have a home. A family…," Victor smiled softly.

"I WOULD LOVE TO STAY! THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Kunac laughed out as he tackled Mr. Fries into the snow. For the first time in a long time, Victor laughed a little and began to tickle his foster son to make him laugh. Maybe his heart wasn't as frozen as most people thought.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **To guestsurprise: I think it's a great story and don't worry. I am doing well, just have been very busy lately. :)**

 **To everyone else, please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
